Cell Jr's Conscience
by UmbraKinesis2013
Summary: This is a story where a Cell jr survives the cell games and gohan spares him causing a change in him
1. Chapter 1

Cell Jr's Conscience

My very first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it I don't know how long I will make it but I'll try my best for at least ten chapters. Basically this fiction is one about how the events of the cell games and beyond might turn out if one of the cell juniors was to reject the choices cell made for him.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not and will most likely never own Dragonball, Dragonball z or Dragonball gt I DO however own this story but none of the characters within…. Ok enough with me on to the fic!

**FAIR criticism will be accepted as it helps me write better HOWEVER FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

(No p.o.v)

Cell Junior rushed towards his broken and beaten victim otherwise known as Krillin laughing manically all the while as well as ignoring any twinges of doubt in the back of his mind telling him to stop it.

Meanwhile…

(Gohan's p.o.v)

I felt myself slowly losing control I have had it with cell, I have had it with his little demons which he calls "children". I am fed up of watching people suffer because of me! Suddenly #16 or rather his head landed right in front of me. I vaguely hear him to tell me to let go of my control and release my power. Suddenly cell exclaims that "we are going to do this my way" at the same time destroying #16's head by stepping on it.

To make things worse he told me "yet another fighter… you could have saved". I couldn't stop thinking about how #16 died to try and save us and yet again I just stood there and watched him die. I can't do this again! I won't watch anymore!

(No p.o.v)

Everybody even the Cell Juniors stopped fighting as they saw gohan power up to levels they have never seen or felt before. With a great scream Gohan's aura started flaring violently occasionally gaining a spark which gradually grew more frequent until Gohan finally finished powering up. He had ascended to the level of Super Saiyan 2!

(Cell Junior p.o.v)

I stare in wonderment as I see my… dad? Looking like he saw the most frightening thing of his life and I could understand why, that boy who was being mocked by my dad… had finally snapped and had become far more powerful than I had thought was possible. I got scared I couldn't fight him! If cell couldn't fight him then how would I? Wait… did I just call my dad cell?

Why did I call him cell? He is my dad isn't he? He does care about me right? Suddenly im not so sure so far he's told us to go and beat up a person we have never met, that's not okay is it? Before I knew what I was doing I ran into a cave and suppressed my power to almost nothing. I don't want to hurt people and cell isn't my dad. But I don't want to be found by anyone either, I just want to be alone…

The fight between the remaining cell juniors, cell and SSJ2 Gohan rages on. What is happening to the confused cell junior? Find out next chapter of Cell's Conscience!

Do you love it?

Do you hate it?

Do you want more?

Leave a review if you want it helps me write better!


	2. Chapter 2

Cell Jr's Conscience

Thanks for the reviews guys! I find them to help out my writing However I have an apology to make for taking so long so here it is: I am sorry that my school workload forced me to temporarily postpone this fanfiction will you forgive me?

Signed,

Umbrakinesis2013

Right without further waiting on to the fanfiction!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not and under no circumstances will I say that I own Dragonball, Dragonball z or Dragonball gt. All I own is my copy of dbz ultimate tenkaichi and this story.

**Again FAIR criticism will be accepted but any flames will just be used to cook my marshmallows…**

_Italics= Thought_

Chapter 2: Cell Juniors Choice

(No P.O.V)

Gohan stood there silently daring cell to attack lightning crackling in his aura ominously almost like a storm was on its way. Suddenly cell burst out in laughter as if he thought the whole thing was a joke then stated almost bluntly to him "I see you really have gotten stronger than your worthless father… BOY… now that we have gotten past your unwillingness to fight I suggest we get started!" as cell said this he shifted into a more comfortable fighting stance. Gohan said nothing and merely started walking toward cell without any obvious concern; cell was confused and seemed to be growing more unsettled as if he knew of Gohan's deadly intent.

Before anyone knew it gohan was standing in front of cell without a care in the world and before cell could react gohan simply snatched the senzu beans cell took from Krillin earlier and held them in his tight grip. Cell stood there shocked and spluttered "what y-you just took the senzu beans…"

Gohan smirked almost as if it was a joke. "No more games Cell… I warned you what would happen if you released my hidden power I kept warning you over and over but you didn't listen now because of your ignorance you're going to meet your end here and now" as Gohan finished his sentence he powered up his aura flaring violently with minute sparks of electricity flickering through it.

(Cell's P.O.V)

"_This is preposterous! There's no why this mere child is stronger than me the perfect being… I can't beat him at least not easily. If only I had some help… what that's it!" _I smirked as I said "If you really are as powerful as you say you are then do please prove it to all of us" While I said this is gestured to my remaining children to attack Gohan. To my greatest surprise and to nearly all the other fighters except perhaps Goku he just stood there blocking their attacks as if they were nothing! As he dispatched the last of them I knew I needed to beat him. So I clearly told him "If I have to prove myself again then so be it but I promise it will be the last time!" I quickly powered up to my maximum power without losing any speed, content I looked to Gohan who seemed to be frozen in fear. I quickly smirked and said "this is it boy my full power! Are you impressed now?"

(No P.O.V)

Gohan looked at cell looking clearly bored and told him "is that all?" This angered cell causing him to lose his concentration and attack Gohan without any form of strategy he threw Ki blast after Ki blast, punch after punch but he still could not land a hit on Gohan. Eventually cell got so desperate he decided to attack Hercule and his team nearby only to be rewarded with bitter disappointment.

That is when cell really started to lose it he started attacking gohan with ferocity growing angrier by the second. Finally he had enough with a cry of "Destructo Disk!" Cell threw two disks at Gohan only to have Gohan catch them without effort. Then cell used Piccolo's "Special Beam Cannon!" only to have Gohan once again deflect it with almost no effort. Cell then got so desperate that he fired a Kamehameha wave at Gohan while laughing manically saying "Let's see you try and stop this one boy!" Gohan just watched with determination telling Cell to "watch" he then got into the Kamehameha stance and fired a smaller but far more effective wave which hit cell dead on.

When the smoke finally cleared Cell was a ruin of what he once was his head was partially melted with purple blood oozing of the wound and his body was covered in scratches and grazes all bleeding significantly. Cell by that point had enough he regenerated and bulked up his body increasing his power at the cost of vital speed. Cell then charged at Gohan finding he couldn't even touch him anymore by this point Gohan had finished playing games with cell and simply punched him in the stomach with a great deal of force causing him to regurgitate android 18 and revert to his semi-perfect form.

By this point Gohan had certainly won.

Then cell decided to kamikaze himself to destroy the earth Goku then sacrificed himself to take cell away from the earth thus saving it. Gohan then noticed a quivering blue form in a cave right outside where cell was going to self-destruct. Gohan walked over and saw one of the cell Jr's and got VERY angry as he was gathering energy to kill it Gohan heard something that sounded like… crying?

This confused Gohan enough to lower his hand the energy in his hand evaporating as if it were never there he then walked over to it and asked hesitantly are you ok? The cell Jr turned around and saw Gohan and ran away from sheer terror what Gohan didn't know is that the Jr saw everything he did to his brothers and his "father". Gohan at last figured out what was wrong and said in a soothing calm voice "It's ok im not going to hurt you". Gohan waited five minutes and got no reply so he simply sighed and walked back to where Goku had Instant Transmissioned cell away from the Earth.

Suddenly a Death Beam shot out from the clouds of dust that were still lingering where cell had vanished and pierced the heart of Trunks. Gohan face turned into a mask of horror as he heard a chilling laugh and saw the shadow of cell in the clouds. By then the dust had cleared and cell said "my aim is as good as ever that scream sounded like trunks" Cell then laughed ominously. Everyone even Gohan stood there shocked that Cell wasn't dead and actually came back and killed trunks! Cell then explained how he survived even going as far to give "the brilliant credit for his brilliant design" Cell then went further to explain he had returned with far more power and the ability to perform Goku's Instant transmission technique. The only one who had not said anything was Vegeta. Suddenly Vegeta's aura flared and flew after Cell yelling angrily "Cell you'll pay for this!" Vegeta let loose hundreds of golden Ki blasts until he physically tired out. As he floated there breathing heavily he smiled at his victory. That was until cell burst out of the clouds of dust kicked up by the blasts perfectly unharmed and charged at Vegeta knocking him senseless then preparing to finish him off when Gohan got in the way of the massive blast protecting Vegeta from death at the cost of breaking his arm and having minor wounds oozing blood.

Cell merely laughed as he said "Gohan I told you not to get in the way! I'm warning you not to fight me I wouldn't want you to suffer" while Cell said this he had a very confident smirk on his face. Cell then told them "he was giving them one last chance to stop him" Gohan looked doubtful for a few moments while Cell was charging his Solar Kamehameha. Something seemed to convince him to fight as he charged up his Father-son Kamehameha. Moments later Cell released his Kamehameha telling Gohan "NOW… YOU… DIE!" at the same time Gohan released his Kamehameha and with a great crash the two beams collided Cell and Gohan fighting for domination.

(Cell Jr's P.O.V)

I watched this with a growing sickness in my stomach I couldn't believe that Cell did this I thought after being beaten he would stop terrorising the planet like he promised to but it seemed he had no intention of keeping that promise judging by the giant sphere created by Cell's and that boy's Kamehameha waves.

I suddenly saw one of the other fighters against Cell I think his name was Piccolo? Rushing off toward Cell as I saw that I gasped when he attacked Cell with a mighty cry of "MASENKO-HA!" Then I saw all the other fighters attack Cell I couldn't understand why they were doing this they don't stand a chance against him. I was tempted to help but what if we lost? My "father" also known as cell would be sure to kill me for doing so. In that split second I made up my mind flared my aura and headed toward the battleground.

(No P.O.V)

The rushing winds created by the two massive Kamehameha waves was howling in everyone's ears Cell and Gohan were struggling to move their beams from anywhere but the centre. After Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin were knocked away by Cell yet again the lone Cell Jr arrived in the exact middle of the Kamehameha sphere generated by Cell and Gohan. Both Cell and Gohan noticed this and Cell visibly relaxed and said to him "ah my child would you be so kind to deal with these fools trying to attack me so I can deal with Gohan here?" Then Gohan said to him "you don't have to take orders from anyone you can decide your destiny not Cell!"

Cell Jr was conflicted for all of two minutes then he made up his decision and shot a Super Kamehameha at Cell! Cell screamed at him "you better hope that you kill me because if I live through this you are going to regret dearly for betraying me!" cell then knocked Cell Jr away like the rest of the Z Fighters. Suddenly a big sphere of golden Ki descended on Cell distracting him for a few moments as he turned around and saw… "VEGETA!"

Gohan then let out a great scream and poured his remaining energy into his attack with cell distracted it overpowered Cell's wave and started vaporising him. The last thing anyone heard from cell was "I AM PERFECT!"

Cell was defeated.

Gohan had won.

The earth was once again safe.

But what about the Cell Jr?

I hope you enjoyed this guy's and girls once again im sorry it took so long but I finally did it!

If you have any questions feel free to ask them and I'll answer them at the end of next chapter!

Don't forget to review! It helps me to improve my writing so that I can gradually write better chapter for this fiction.


End file.
